how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-5.47.143.56-20140425172018/@comment-59.178.155.244-20140509062624
1. Barney was a conman. He didn't "understand" Robin, rather he fooled her, tricked her, manipulated her for several weeks into agrreing her to marry him. Everyone in the gang knew that Robin was sad, and Barney also knew about their hook up while Ted and Lily didn't, but it was TED who spent 8 hours trying to cheer her up, without knowing the reason for her sadness. Where was Barney then? Proabably hooking up with other chicks. Ted didn't need any reason to make Robin happy, like he didn't need a reason to go to the carousel when she needed help, and he fiance was busy playing laser tag. And Barney showing up holds no good, because he showed up only when he was finished acting childish and playing laser tag. Ted blew off his big meeting to help her. 2. While she was with Ted, Robin improved dramatically. She changed her idea about marriage and kids when she said "I never said never" to Ted's question about marriage in "Atlantic City". She learnt how to express her feelings when she said "I love you" to Ted, who was the first guy to whom sheever said it. While she was with Barney, she became more miserable which is quite evident in Season 5 when they were dating. 3. Compare Ted"s statement to Barney's statement when he said, "I just want to have sex with her atleast one more time. I will take her until she's 40 and you can her her after that." Ted's statement " Robin is the perfect girl for you. But she's not looking for a serious relationship now. So, until then she's not the girl for you, But I'll still remember stealing her the blue french horn, and the look in her eye when she told me she loved me". See the contrast between the 2 statements. 4. The finale wasn't stupid, people like you who didn't realize what the story was leading to are stupid. They clearly dropped many hints in the story that Ted and Robin will end up together, but you must be busy rooting for "Swarkles" and didn't notice them, and now end up being butt-hurt and complaining the writers. Don't blame the writers for your poor understanding of the story. 5. Yes, at first I liked that statement. But when I saw that it was just another step in "The Robin" to trick her , then it became annoying to say the least. Just like I loved when I saw him burn the playbook and I thought he has improved finally, but he didn't realy burn it. Ted's speech to Jeanette about Robin, "And there's a word for that its love. I'm in love with her okay. If you're looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want no matter how much it destroys you, its love. And when you love someone, you just...don't stop ever! Even when people call you crazy, even then especially then! Cause if I could just stop and find someone else, then that wouldn't be love. That would be some other disposable thing that's not worth fighting for." - "Sunrise". Ted- " Even after all these years, there's still just this part of me, if there's even the slightest chance something I do could make Robin smile, I don't even think about it, I just do it. I mean if I could make that locket magically appear, I would. I will open a vein in my arm if I caould bleed out that locket. Robin in "The End Of The Aisle"- "I want to be with a guy who comes through for me. The guy who somehow against all the odds, finds me my locket. " Robin- "Ted, I should be with you. You are the guy who always comes through for me, the guy who's always there for me. Ted, you always go big for me." Robin - "Shouldn't I be with a guy who finds me my locket? The guy who steals me the blue french horn?" Clearly Robin wanted to be with Ted, but Ted like a good friend that he is, pushed her to go after Barney, just like he pushed her to go after Barney in the limo in "the final page". Robin regretted her mistake of turning down Ted which is quite evident from the halloween party in 2016. 6. Robin's words are not of despiration, but of regret. She regretted her decision of turning down Ted in the past. While she was with Barney, she figured out that Ted was the one for her. Notice when Barney said in 2016, "I love you Robin." she didn't say anything. So, she didn't love Barney too by that logic. And she was the one who proposed the idea of divorce to him. 7. The message of the show wasn't that you can force love. If that were true, then Robin would have forced Ted to be with her when he was with Tracy. But she didn't. The show's mesasge was about moving on in life, and letting go of things for better things to come in future. Just like Tracy let go off Max to meet Ted, Ted had to let go off Tracy to find love again in Robin. It was a beautiful message and true to life. But people like you who don't look above their shipping business and treat everything from that perspective will find that hard to believe. And it didn't destroyu any character development of 9 years, rather it cemented additional developments. 8.There's no evidence that Robin loved Barney in 2016. While there is evidence that Ted loved Robin when he pushed her to go after Barney. Because in later episodes, he is seen regretting his decision of letting her go. We didn't see Robin regret her decision of divorce, and also we didn't see any response from her side when Barney said "I love you Robin" in 2016. Barney and Robin's relationship was a toxic, unhealthy one in which they both made each other miserable. Ted and Robin improved each other in the relationship. Yea, compare Ted and Robin's romance in Season 1 and 2, to Barney and Robin's story in Season 8 and 9. The difference is quite clear. Even the series went downhill when the whole Barney and Robin arc began. While Ted and Robin romance was much more thrilling, passionate, they had that spark that Barney and Robin never had. I would even say that Barney and Nora had more chemistry than Barney and Robin. Even Nora made him a better person. And cheating on your partner doesn't mean that you love someone other than them. When Robin and Barney cheated on Kevin and Nora, Robin didn't break up with Kevin. So, she didn't love Barney too. But people fail to see that, and they only see her "No" to Ted. Robin was ready to marry Kevin if he hadn't unproposed. And Robin's love for Barney was just because of desire to hook up with him one more time before removing him from her system , said by herself.